A thermostatic fluid control valve is positioned in the cooling system of an internal combustion engine and controls the volume of fluid flow to a radiator or heat exchanger, as fluid circulates in the cooling system. Thus, the fluid control valve maintains the coolant fluid at a desired temperature.
A stationary portion of the thermostatic fluid control valve is secured within a conduit of the cooling system. Conventionally, the stationary portion is a machined part which is relatively expensive, because a high degree of accuracy is required. In many types of installations, there is difficulty in preventing leakage of fluid between the stationary portion and the conduit and/or between the stationary portion and a movable portion when the valve is in the closed condition. When a conventional thermostatic fluid control valve is installed in the cooling system of an internal combustion engine, it is necessary to install a gasket between the stationary portion of the thermostatic fluid control valve and the portion of the conduit system within which the thermostatic valve is installed. Such a gasket is an element of expense and requires time in the installation thereof.
It is an object of this invention to provide an automotive thermostatic valve which has a movable portion and a stationary portion and in which no machining of the major part of the stationary portion is required.
It is another object of this invention to provide a thermostatic fluid control valve which may be installed within the cooling system of an internal combustion engine without the use of a gasket or the like.
It is another object of this invention to provide such an automotive thermostatic valve through which there is no leakage.
It is another object of this invention to provide a stationary valve member which readily replaces a machined stationary valve member, such as the stationary valve member shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,618, or which may replace the stationary valve member in any one of numerous types of automotive thermostatic valve devices.
It is another object of this invention to provide such an automotive thermostatic valve in which the stationary valve portion thereof has an elastomeric valve seat surface which is firmly supported, but which is readily deformed in seating action and in sealing action as a result of engagement by the movable valve member.
It is another object of this invention to provide an automotive thermostatic valve which is relatively light in weight in consideration of its physical size.
It is another object of this invention to provide an automotive thermostatic valve which has a stationary valve seat member which includes a sheet metal element which serves as a support element or reinforcement element for an elastomeric body portion of the stationary valve seat member, to prevent undue distortion of the elastomeric material.